Shao Kahn vs Voldemort
DISCLAIMER: As this his been abandoned for over a year, I wish to officially adopt this page as my own. Description Harry Potter VS Mortal Kombat! Which of these popular franchise's villians will take the crown in this Death Battle? Intro Wiz: Every great franchise needs a diabolical villian that the fans love to hate. Boomstick: Indeed! Like Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Wiz: And Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Rules *Any official sources, canon or not, may be usedm like Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. However, unofficial sources, such as fanfiction.net stories, will be overlooked entirely. *Voldemort will not be allowed to fight alongside Nagini, Inferi or his Death Eaters. Likewise, Shao Kahn will not fight alongside Skarlet, Tarkatans or his other allies. Lord Voldemort Boomstick: Before he became the scary Lord Voldemort, he was a scary boy named Tom Riddle! Wiz: From an early age, Riddle realised that he was extremely gifted with magic. At first, he primarily used his powers to terrorise the other children at his orphanage. Boomstick: Until one day, Riddle was approached by a man with a long white beard and magical powers. His name was Gandalf. Wiz: Dumbledore. Boomstick: Same thing, right? Two old dudes with white beards and magical powers? Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, Dumbledore offered Riddle a place at the greatest school of magic in the world: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Boomstick: There, Riddle refined his magical prowess, becoming one of the finest students the school had ever known. Wiz: However, Riddle didn't use his power for good causes, and promptly turned the the Dark Arts. Eventually, he killed Lily and James Potter, yet failed to kill their son. This freak accident destroyed his body and gave Harry that famous lightning scar on his forehead. Boomstick: But like all good villains, Voldy returned years later in a new body, thirsty for revenge on Harry, and equipped with one of the most powerful wands in the world: the Elder Wand. Wiz: As a skilled sorcerer, Voldemort is extremely competent in many branches of magic. He can perform many hexes and jinxes with ease, such as the Stunning Spell, a spell that renders the target immobile. He's also capable of Apparation. Boomstick: Apparation? Wiz: It's basically teleporting. Boomstick: Oh. But who needs those basic duelling skills when you've got even deadlier spells?! Wiz: You're right, Boomstick. Let's get right onto his stronger stuff. Boomstick: Voldemort can perform the Imperius Curse to fully control his victims. Wiz: The Cruciatus Curse inflicts crazy amounts of pain, to the point where enough of it could turn the victim insane. Boomstick: And Fiendfyre allows Voldemort to conjure up controllable and destructive fire, capable of blowtorching anything in sight! And guess what? IT CAN'T BE PUT OUT! Unless the user wishes to stop it, of course. Wiz: But if that's not enough, Voldemort still has one last trick up his sleeve. Shows Voldemort using Avada Kedavra on Harry Potter, apprently killing him, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part II. Wiz: Avada Kedavra, Voldemort's ultimate attack. Boomstick: I mean, come on, the name literally means "let the thing be destroyed". Wiz: If the spell connects, the opponent will be instantly killed. Boomstick: OP. Wiz: Not only is Voldemort a powerful fighter, he's also got a stupidly high pain tolerance. Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive the Avada Kedavra, despite it completely destroying his body. Wiz: Voldemort even survived falling off one of the battlements of Hogwarts. And he just got up again to continue fighting. Boomstick: Yeah, but he still has his own fair share of weaknesses. I mean, he's been bested by a kid! MULTIPLE TIMES! Shows Voldemort being killed by Harry Potter. Wiz: And while Avada Kedavera causes instant death, there's nothing stopping opponents from dodging the spell. Boomstick: But let's just get one thing straight: he's referred to as You-Know-Who for a good, good reason. Shows Tom Riddle talking to Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Lord Voldemort: I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world! Shao Kahn Wiz: The Mortal Kombat tournament. A deadly martial arts competition which decides the fate of a realm. Boomstick: Many powerful kombatants stepped into the ring, but none were as menacing and cheap as the one and only Shao Kahn. Wiz: Shao Kahn's ultimate goal is to merge every realm in existence with his own realm, Outworld. And the only way to conquer a realm is to win ten consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments. Boomstick: As an all-powerful warlord, you'd expect Kahn to be powerful. Well, spoiler alert, he is. Kahn's a master of hand-to-hand combat, having mastered Tai Tzu and Lui He. Wiz: He's also a skilled sorcer, able to teleport and conjure up weapons like spears out of thin air to mutilate his opponents with. Kahn even has a mighty hammer which he can summon at will to change the flow of battle. Boomstick: Hey, remember what I said about him being cheap? If you want to play cheap against him and spam projectiles, he can just send 'em right back at ya with his Emperor's Shield. Wiz: And when the opponent is wide open, Shao Kahn has a large array of gruesome ways to finish his opponents with. Boomstick: 'Gruesome' is an understatement, Wiz. I mean, he can literally tear through your body WITH HIS BARE HANDS! Or he can summon his hammer and hit you in the head so hard that it comes flying outta your ass! Shows Shao Kahn performing Back Blown Out on Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat 11. Wiz: That's...just wrong. Boomstick: Have some fun, Wiz! Wiz: Ugh...time and time again, Shao Kahn has proved himself worthy of being the main villian of the Mortal Kombat franchise. He's defeated numerous kombatants over the years, like Quan Chi, Blaze, and even Raiden. Boomstick: Oh, and remember that time he just killed Kung Lao with just one twist of his arms? Wiz: Kahn's also survived many things that would kill any other fighter. Once, Liu Kang punched a hole straight through his chest, and he recovered very quickly! Boomstick: He's not called the Konquerer of Worlds for nothing! Kahn's taken control of the Netherrealm and Edenia, and almost got Earthrealm, too. Wiz: But while Shao Kahn is powerful, he's also extremely arrogrant and cocky, which more often than not, leads to his defeat. Shows Shao Kahn pointing at Baraka and yelling "You suck!" in Mortal Kombat II. Wiz: Once, he taunted Raiden for so long, that he allowed Raiden to send a message back to his old self, creating a future where Kahn emerged as the loser. Boomstick: Nevertheless, Shao Kahn has proved time and time again that he is one of the strongest kombatants in history. At the end of the day, you've gotta respect the cheap ruler of Outworld. Shows Shao Kahn speaking to Liu Kang after the death of Kung Lao in Mortal Kombat 9. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, Konquerer of Worlds! You will taste no victory. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possible outcomes. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle. Harry Potter and Voldemort face each other in the middle of the hall, surrounded by onlookers. Harry Potter: Does the wand in your hand know that it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does...I am the true master of the Elder Wand. Harry and Voldemort glare at each other. Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! Harry Potter: Expelliarmus! A red jet of light bursts out of Harry's wand, clashing with the green light from Voldemort's wand. As both fighters struggle, a portal opens up on one of the walls. The onlookers watch as a bare-chested, muscular figure donned in a skeletal mask steps forward. Shao Kahn: There you are. The Outworld ruler leaps high into the air and swings his hammer into Harry's head. The headless body of the Boy Who Lived goes flying into the air as both jets of light dissipate. Shao Kahn: Hahahahaha! Hermione Granger: HARRY!!! Ron, Hermione and Ginny draw their wands. Shao Kahn: Fools. Three beams of light head for Harry's killer. But he is too fast, and soon Ron, Hermione and Ginny are nothing more than three bloody messes. Voldemort: Who are you? The new challenger turns around. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conquerer of worlds! Prostrate yourself, mortal! Voldemort: The Dark Lord does not answer to your commands! Shao Kahn: Very well. I only came for Potter's soul, but it seems that you want to give yours to me, too! (cue: 0:12 - "Voldemort's End" - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 2)) Shao Kahn and Voldemort each get into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Voldemort fires an Imperius Curse at Shao Kahn. The Outworld emperor rolls to the side, conjures up a glowing spear, and hurls it at his opponent. The spear catches Voldemort in his left arm, causing him to shriek in pain. Kahn points his finger tauntingly at Voldemort. The Dark Lord grimaces, and Apparates behind Kahn. Voldemort: Crucio! A jet of light emerges from the Elder Wand and heads for Shao Kahn. Amused, Kahn laughs, and summons the Emperor's Shield. The Cruciatus Curse rebounds and strikes Voldemort in the chest. Shao Kahn: Pathetic. Voldemort raises his wand and twirls it. An orange flame appears on the end of it, which soon transforms into a massive, fiery snake. The snake hisses and slithers through the air towards Shao Kahn, biting the kombatant in the head. Voldemort: Your taunts will lead to your demise, you arrogant fool! Kahn runs around the hall, chased by Voldemort's spells and the Fiendfyre snake. Suddenly, Kahn has an idea. He dashes up to Voldemort, deflecting two spells with his hammer. As the snake closes in, Kahn teleports away. Voldemort couldn't react in time, and the Fiendfyre snake went straight into him, setting him ablaze. Voldemort: ENOUGH! Voldemort waves his wand, and the snake vanishes. (The music stops) Shao Kahn: Is that your best? Voldemort: No, but thank you for asking. (cue: 0:25 - "Mortal Kombat Theme" - Mortal Kombat) Shao Kahn dashes towards Voldemort, hammer in hand. Riddle fires off numerous killing curses, but Kahn deflects them all. Voldemort: What? How could the Killing Curse fail? Kahn leaps into the air, and brings his hammer down. But Voldemort uses a Shield Charm, which nullifies the blow of the hammer, causing Kahn to land in front of him. Voldemort: Cru-'' Before Voldemort can finish his spell, Kahn grabs him by the throat and grabs his arm. With a sickening snap, Kahn snaps Voldemort's arm. He then uses his hammer to break Voldemort's skull. Tom Riddle goes flying backwards with a scream, the Elder Wand flying away. ''Shao Kahn: You suck! As Voldemort slowly gets to his feet, Shao Kahn delivers another crushing blow with his hammer. Voldemort drops to his knees as the Outworld emperor smashes the hammer for the final time into Voldemort's head. The head of the Dark Lord flies into the air as Shao Kahn conjures up another spear, which is soon tossed through the head. The headless body of Tom Riddle falls to the ground, blood oozing slowly from the neck. Shao Kahn: Hehehehehehe. The crowd watches in horror as Kahn walks up to the corpses of Harry and Voldemort and takes their souls. Laughing evilly, he yells out an order towards the portal, as a swarm of Tarkatans step through. Shao Kahn: This realm will be ours now! K.O! Shao Kahn is seen leading his Outworld army as they tear through the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters. Amidst all this, Kano is seen urinating on the corpse of Voldemort. Results Boomstick: On the plus side, Britain's safe from Voldy. On the downside, the Brits have a swarm of monsters heading their way. Wiz: This battle was not even that hard to decide. Shao Kahn outclassed Voldemort in speed, strength, moveset, durability, experience and in pretty much any category you can think of. Boomstick: Not gonna lie, he did pull off a surprise with the Fiendfyre. Wiz: But Fiendfyre is generally unstable, and Voldemort might've even killed himself by accident if he wasn't careful. Ultimately, this fight came down to one question: could Shao Kahn beat Avada Kedavra? Boomstick: Well, he was fast enough to dodge it, he could teleport, or he could use the Emperor's Shield to deflect it. Wiz: And up close, Voldemort is pretty pathetic. As soon as Shao Kahn managed to get close, all he needed was a few solid hits to finish the Dark Lord. Boomstick: Look's like we're gonna have to call in a Volde-mortician to clean up Shao Kahn's work. Wiz: The winner is Shao Kahn. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:KageScourge